Last Goodbye
by DevilPrincessOfDarkWorld
Summary: "...I'm sorry but I can't keep my promise."  Were the final words he uttered before everything faded.


_**Hey I'm back and this request is from mear-chan hope you like it! And by the way I'll update inner darkness release a little bit late so please be patient okay? And to all happy reading…**_

**Title: **_Last goodbye_

**Genre: **_tragedy/romance/drama_

**Rating: **_T (maybe?)_

**Pairing: **_Yullen_

**Warning: **_OOC may be encountered( who do you think it is?)_

**Disclaimer: **_do not own _

**Summary:**

" _I'm sorry but I can't keep my promise." were the final words he uttered before everything faded._

The day was simple: sunny and breezy but such peacefulness is a luxury for those who are at war, each day more bodies of the fallen comrades come and nothing can be than for they are in battle with forces that are sinister and show no mercy.

He let out a smile sigh as he made his way to his destination: the supervisor's office, a mission was at hand for him to face, gently opening and closing the door on his way in and sitting on the couch the mission was relayed to him and then was dispatched.

Upon arrival to said destination: Italy and making his way to an inn that had reservations set for said mission, once settled in he decided to take a quick but refreshing shower and after so he had decide to look around a bit, it wasn't long when he had an encounter a number of akuma's about 10 or so but only level 1's and as usual victory was his, going back to his original job locate the innocence, seeking information found none.

His been to days there and still no sign of unnatural phenomenon caused by said substance. Heaving out a sigh he called Kumui via golem and relayed what he had gathered so far.

" Still no sittings of innocence but I've encountered a number of akuma's."

" Ok then, keep up the good work!" was the only reply and the call was terminated.

' Oh well.' he said to himself but liked it all the same, 2 hours has passed since he came back to the inn and he was bored, lying on the bed he decided to think about the war.

A few more days passed when he found the innocence rid the place of akuma's and after sending his report he was congratulated and was back to the HQ.

After going to the supervisor's office for debriefing and going to Hevlaska and giving her the innocence he went to his room to take a hot long shower and did so. Changing his clothes and deciding to sleep a while and doing so.

It was around 7 when he woke up and went to the cafeteria to get dinner and after so he went to the training grounds and saw him there who turned his head in his direction.

"Glad your back safe and sound."

"Me too and I really missed you."

Slowly he walked to where the other male was standing and they hugged each other , pulling away they walked to the direction of the oak tree and sat underneath it.

Awkward silence bathed them and yet it was still comforting. The older then put his hand on top of his and the teen not bother by the sudden warmth but let it be there, looking into the eyes of his companion many emotions ran about, feeling worry creep up in him, pulled the latter into and embrace his other hand still on the other's, looking at him again a reassuring smile graced the younger's lips.

His eyes, those silver-blue eyes so innocent, so pure but forced in a war with uncertain future, how tragic was the life of this young soul, being used as a weapon and he too, but what can they do their fate has already been sealed. Looking into each others eyes they could see each others hurts, pains, and doubts

, but as slowly they stared into each other those emotions where brushed aside and slowly leaning into each other pale lips met his own, filled with desires and burning passion as both melted into the kiss and all that mattered was their love, parting their lips their eyes drunken in passion.

" I love you, Kanda." he said and snuggled on the raven haired chest.

" I love you too." he replied and nuzzled the teen hair lovingly and pulled him closer into the embrace.

* * *

" ALLEN! ALLEN!" he screamed as the latter lay in his arms covered in blood.

" K-kanda I can't and I-I won't make it." he coughed up blood.

" Stop talking Baka!" and carried him bridal style, running as fast as his legs could carry him, he could feel that more blood was gushing out and upon reaching the hospital the latter was immediately rushed to the ER, with him frantically pacing back and forth outside, his entire being racing with worry for the teen.

Almost an agonizing 3 hours has passed when a nurse came up to him and a good news was stated, standing from his perch and making his way to sit beside the latter. Turning his head to the heart monitor a stable heartbeat was pulsing. Gently reaching the younger's hand and lacing his fingers with his own.

"I hope you'll be alright." he whispered softly, then a sudden groan was heard and how his heart fluttered with relief and he cried.

" Kanda?" he asked using his other hand to stroke the males cheeks.

" I'm so relieved that your alright." his voice was muffled but clearly overjoyed.

" I'm already ok so stop crying." he said and wiped away the tears on the samurais cheek.

" You shouldn't have carelessly used yourself as a shield, idiot." he scolded but wasn't in a harsh way.

" I'm sorry."

2 weeks has passed since the incident nothing has changed and as usual the bickering tandem is at it again.

But right now they were currently alone enjoying each other's company, and it was all that's enough for them, finger's intertwined watching as the sun set's in the horizon.

**

* * *

**

This is not true! He just couldn't believe it. Allen Walker dead. No it must be a joke or just a nightmare he wants to wake up from, and yet right there a coffin stands with the body of his lover, inside his heart has been torned and all of this was real Allen was dead. After the funeral he had disappeared an no one bothered to find him for they know what the male was feeling right now. The said male had locked himself in the highest tower and all his suppressed emotions poured out. After disclosing his heart he went to his grave.

As he made his way to his grave the clouds looked dark an heavy and anytime it would rain but he give a doesn't give a damn about the weather. As he reached his grave his heart ached so much that he felt he had died a thousand types of death, and that's when timcanpy appeared and showed him the projection of him in his final hours.

"_If your watching this Kanda I have already left this world and It hurts. It hurts not being able to see you Kanda. Don't weep at my grave cause knowing you breaking down for hurts me and also remember I love you more than anyone, more than my life, do you remember the promise I made you? Well I'm sorry but I can't keep my promise." _

This were the final words he had uttered before everything faded and his breathing has ceased but before a single diamond tear had been shed, and the projection ended leaving the samurai to take in his last message and timcanpy left him.

Tears had fallen and not bothering to wipe them away, more tears fell and the rain had stated to pour letting it bathe him in the coldness and tears mingling with it.

Kneeling in font of the grave and tracing the name etched on the cold stone his heart broke even more.

**Allen Walker**

**15 yrs old**

**October 31**

**November 4**

**Someone with a kind heart, a smile that never fades even in times of tragic moments, a friend to all around him, a soul that's pure, in our hearts you'll always be remembered and your memory with us will always be alive.**

Once there was love, full of passion and warmth but now only sadness remained but memories of those sweet moments will never be forgotten and will always be cherished and will always be sealed deep within his heart forever.

**-End- **

**Me: at last it's done!**

**Yu: yup and a story request too**

**Allen: hey guys oh hey kanda!**

**Me/ Yu: oh hey**

**Allen: hey kanda why r u using your 1****st**** name?**

**Yu: no apparent reason**

**Allen: ok and I wonder when will our authoress is gonna start writing some lemon**

**Me: 'sighs' about that….**

**Yu: she sucks at it really bad **

**Me: I know geez**

**Allen: oh well**

**Me: reviews, comments, suggestions, requests, anything , thankz and bye….**


End file.
